The Internet may enable users to communicate quickly and reliably over large distances. As the Internet grows in popularity, reliability, and speed, businesses may expose more and more computer assets to the Internet. For example, a business may expose a mail server to the Internet to provide e-mail services for employees, a content server to serve content (e.g., media files) to customers, a web server to serve web pages to customers, an ad server to serve ads to customers, etc. As more and more assets are exposed to the Internet, a business may find tracking which assets are exposed to the Internet difficult. As the number of assets exposed to the Internet continues to grow, it may become difficult to identify Internet-facing assets of a particular business.